


the craziest boy on the block

by crookedspoon



Series: The Sound by Which I Live and Die [21]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music, International Fanworks Day 2015, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is looking for the right music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the craziest boy on the block

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).



> For the prompt "Orphan Black, Felix, (760): I can't find a song to express how gay I'm feeling." at [fic-promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/188733.html?thread=8134461#cmt8134461) and "Flavour" at genprompt-bingo Round 2.

"No, no, not this one either." 

Arse squeezed into ridiculously tight skinny jeans, Felix crouches among his music collection, picking up tape after tape and throwing it over his shoulder. Sarah dodges each one. 

"What are you looking for? The perfect break-up music?"

"You woudn't understand. You've never felt gay a moment in your life."

"I've been around you long enough, though." For a second, she had mistaken his glittering rhinestone makeup for tears. Should've known better. "Try _West Side Story_. You know, 'Have you met my good friend Fee Dawkins?'"

Felix sniffs, nose high in the air. "You philistine."


End file.
